. PROJECT SUMMARY (See instructions): The Clinical & Translational Research Center (CTRC), established in 1990 and rated Outstanding in the 2008 CCSG review, focuses on new drug development. This comprehensive 18-bed combined treatment and laboratory unit serves as the primary site for personalized, protocol-based, innovative clinical and translational research. Services provided are research infrastructure and oversight as well as 24-hour phlebotomy/lab support for pharmacologic testing. Other services include specialized processing for DNA and RNA analysis, real-time internet-based tracking of audit time-points, EKG monitoring, and a highly effective